


O jako oplzlý

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, nadávky
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Severus oceňuje vhodně volená slova.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Severus Snape
Series: Od A do Z [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557





	O jako oplzlý

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [D Is for Dirty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44539) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

„Couro...“

Téměř něžný šepot v Severusově uchu a vyhrnutý hábit.

„Vzdychals kvůli tomu celej den, co?“

Ruka mu zajela do spodků, hrubá a vědoucí.

„Budeš o to prosit...“

Penis v pevném sevření, na krku horký dech.

„Opíchám tu tvojí sladkou prdel tak, že si tejden nesedneš...“

Spodky kolem kolen. Pevně se přidrží zdi.

„Bude, ach...“

Ach... báječně velký.

„Bude to z tebe kapat jak z šestákový kurvy.“

_Ano._

Na člověka, který nesnáší špínu, se v ní Filch vyzná mistrovsky.


End file.
